I Want All of You
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: Pan is tired of Trunks being gentle with her, so she's devised a plan to make him be rough. Warning: Sex, spanking.


**Well, I'm getting into like a sexy, spanking type thing so, here you go. It's a Pan/Trunks fic.**

**WARNING: SEX, SPANKING**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing once again.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_Why does he have to be so gentle?' _Pan thought to herself. She was flying home from Bra's apartment, thinking about what her friend had told her.

_~Flashback~_

"_God, he went all saiyan on me." Bra said, lying back on her bed._

"_What do you mean?" Pan asked, sitting in Bra's chair._

"_He was aggressive, possessive. He was dominant." Bra responded, looking up at her friend. She sat up and turned around lifting up her shirt. There were bruises marring her back and shoulders._

"_Damn, Bra, what did my uncle do to you?" Pan asked, gasping at the bruises._

"_I told you, he was dominant. I told him I didn't want him to be gentle anymore, so he unleashed his horny saiyan side. And I loved every minute of it."_

"_I wish Trunks was dominant with me." Pan said, looking down. "I'm sick of him being gentle."_

"_So, tell him."_

"_I can't. He thinks he's satisfying me, and he is, just not fully."_

"_Then let him know. Be extremely seductive, make his saiyan side come out." Bra said, flipping her blue hair back. She turned to her door when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened and Goten walked in._

"_Hi." he said. _

"_Hey, Uncle Goten." Pan said, giving him a hug._

"_What are you two up to?"_

"_Nothing. I was just leaving." Pan said. Bra nodded and smiled seductively at Goten._

"_Call me later and let me know how it goes." Bra said, her eyes still locked with Gotens._

"_Will do." Pan replied before taking off. _

_~End Flashback~_

Pan landed in front of hers and Trunks' apartment, and looked at her watch. It read three fifteen. Trunks would be home in an hour.

'_Tonight is the night I drop the sweet girl act. I want him, all of him, and I'll get it.' _she thought to herself. She opened the door to their apartment and went into the bedroom. She put on red silk sheets, and changed into a very very short skirt, and an extremely tight top. She curled her hair, and applied a little bit of makeup, then sat on the bed and waited. She heard the door open and a few seconds later footsteps coming down the hall. The door opened and Trunks stepped in, stopping when he saw her.

"Hi." she said, walking over to him seductively.

"Hi." he said, looking over her body. She came closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders, kissing him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her tight against him. She broke the kiss and went on tip toes so she could whispers in his ear.

"I want you. All of you. I want you to take me like a true saiyan. Trunks pulled back and looked at her.

"You want it that rough?" he asked, looking into her deep black eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I've been wanting it." Trunks growled softly and in one quick motion, grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall, kissing her fiercely.

"You have no idea what you're asking for." he growled, pulling her against himself. She looked up at him and smirked.

"What's wrong? Afraid?" she asked. He growled and lightly slapped her on the butt. She jumped slightly and looked back up at him, and saw him smirking. He pulled away and started circling her.

"So, you seduce me, and then tell me I'm afraid, eh? What happened to the shy, nice Pan?" Pan smirked and watched him with her eyes. He came to a sudden stop in front of her, looking her dead in the eyes.

"She was sick of being shy and nice. She wanted to be bad for a change."

"Oh?" Trunks raised one eyebrow. "And how should I deal with the new, bad girl?" he asked, his arm going to her waist.

"I think she should be punished." Pan replied seductively. Trunks grinned and smacked her on the butt again, a bit harder this time. She looked up at him, and smiled. "You hit like a girl." She instantly regretted saying that when she saw his smirk go to a frown, and his eyes light up. He leaned down so his lips were at her ear.

"I don't when I bare your ass." he said. Pan closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and brought her over to the bed, setting her down on it. She opened her eyes, and saw him crawl towards her with lustful eyes. He reached out and put his hands on her hips, sliding her skirt down to reveal red lace panties. He licked his lips, and grabbed her arm, pulling her so she was lying across his lap. She turned her head to look at him, and smirked.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, wiggling her butt a bit. She heard him growl softly, and felt her panties being tugged down. He raised his hand and brought it down hard on her ass. She gasped and jerked forward. She never knew it hurt this much, and this was only the first one. She felt his hand come down again, harder than the first time. She squeezed her eyes shut while Trunks continued to spank her, turning her once white ass to bright red in a matter of minutes. Pan was on her seventeenth smack when she felt him power up.

'_Oh fuck.' _she thought, biting her tongue to hold in the scream when she felt his hand come down again, a lot harder than before. The tears were streaming down her cheeks in waterfalls down. With every hit she whimpered until she couldn't take it any more. "Stop!" she cried out. She hadn't even noticed when he stopped hitting her, she was in too much pain.

"Shit." she heard him say. She felt herself being lifted, then her head touched something hard. She looked up and realized Trunks was holding her to his chest, rocking her slightly. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "I got carried away." Pan nuzzled the crook of his neck, nipping and sucking the sweet flesh.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Huh?"

"I want you to be rough. It hurt like hell, but I enjoyed every minute of it." she purred, pushing him down on the bed and unbuttoning his shirt. She tossed it to the side and started kissing his chest, while he lifted her top off. Once he got it off, he pushed her on her back, watching as she bit her lip.

'_She didn't even yelp, and I left her ass raw.' _he thought, but one look in her eyes and he knew what she wanted. "You still want me to be dominant?"

"Yes." she growled, reaching up to grab his shoulders. He smacked her hands away, and stripped himself of his clothes, watching her watch him. He then powered up and grabbed her, lifting her in the air. Without a second thought he slammed her down on his length. She screamed in pain, and then moaned in pleasure, her arms wrapping around his neck. He lifted her up and slammed her back down, going harder and faster each time. "Oh KAMI!" Pan screamed.

"Scream for me, Pan." Trunks growled, slamming into her harder.

"TRUNKS. TRUKS!!!!" she screamed, her nails digging into the back of his neck. With a cry they both came, falling back on the bed. Pan was lying on top of Trunks, panting. She felt him power down, and his arms tighten around her waist.

"Wow." she panted. "That was, amazing." Trunks smirked, and kissed her head, rubbing her back. His hand went down, and lightly brushed over her backside, making her cringe. "I'm not going to sit right for a few days, am I?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Pan nuzzled his neck, placing soft kisses on it.

"Don't be sorry. I loved it. I'll have to be bad more often." she replied, playing with his neck. Trunks groaned when she sucked on his mate mark.

"Hm, don't make me punish you too soon. I want to be able to have a lot more fun without hurting you." he replied, nuzzling his head in her hair.

"Fine. I'll be a good girl, for now." she said, sleep lacing her voice. Within minutes she was sound asleep on Trunks' chest. He smiled and closed his eyes, holding his mate close to him.

**I was really bored when I came up with this (and it's like 4 in the morning right now) so sorry if it sucks. Review and I accept flames.**


End file.
